Love of Innocence
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Sequel to Flaming Mirror Image. Ryo's twin brother, Kyo, though is far from the Netherworld, his is still troubled with his memories. But that changes, when he meets...


Love of Innocence

**Love of Innocence**

** **

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Kyo and Ala! Note, this is a sequel to _Flaming Mirror Image._

_ _

Kyo was beginning to feel like he was part of the group.It has been a full month since he found his long lost twin brother and got away from the netherworld.He was beginning to get his innocence back.But still, the memories, all those painful memories remained.He couldn't get rid of them no matter how hard he tried.He was far away from the netherworld and Talpa's clutches, but he could not shake those memories away.Mostly, all he could remember was that girl Talpa had forced him to kill.He had known, the moment before he launched his attack, he would never forget her.Her eyes, her green, emerald shiny eyes had burned through him pleadingly.That was the only time Kyo had wished he were just thrown into the sulfur pit instead.Kyo hadn't wanted to do it.But Kyo was too afraid of Talpa.He just couldn't stand up to him.Talpa was just too evil and strong.

"What have I done?" Kyo asked himself, frowning at the memory, "Why did I let myself become afraid of Talpa?"He began to shed some tears."I didn't even know her name," he sobbed quietly. Though he never thought it would happen, he was in love, in love with that girl Talpa told him to kill.

"Hey, Kyo," Ryo said, tapping on the bedroom door, "we're going to a carnival, hey, what's wrong?"

Kyo quickly dried his eyes with the back of his hand, "a carnival, huh?" he said, putting on a fake smile."Sounds like fun."

"You okay?" Ryo asked.

Kyo nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Ryo shrugged, trying not to think about it.

The minute they walked into the gates of the carnival, Kento made tracks over to the concession stand.

"I'll take a 2 hotdogs with everything, a large soda, a giant pretzel, one cotton candy and," Kento went on.

"Kento, don't you know you should eat _after_ your throw up rides?" his English best buddy asked with a smile.

"But I'm hungry now!" he whined.

A swarm of laughing girls began walking over to the house of mirrors and Sage combed his blond hair with his fingers and made his way there, going over his, 'Hi, my name's Sage,' speech mentally.

Sage's blue-haired friend sighed and shook his head, smiling a bit.Then he walked over to one of those tricky, 'knock the bottle over' or 'arrow in the poster' and win a prize games.

"Rowen, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Mia suggested, "these games are rigged!"

"It's hard to win," Ryo added, "You'll lose all your money, Rowen!"

"I have a perfect strategy, don't worry," he nodded to the gamekeeper; handed him some money and he gave him a bow and arrow. Rowen smiled confidently and concentrated on his target.He let his arrow fly and it hit the bulls eye, surprising the gamekeeper.

"Wow," Yuli mumbled, "way to go, Rowen!"

"It wasn't so hard," Rowen said, trying not to brag."Why do you think I've become such a great archer?"

"This is how you've practiced?" Ryo asked.

"Absolutely!" Rowen laughed.He got prize, which was a lizard."Um, here you go, Yuli."

"Thanks, Rowen," Yuli mumbled, looking at the green four-legged animal. He saw another game that looked pretty tricky."Try this one!" Yuli cried, pointing at another game.It looked a bit more difficult than the first one.

"Piece of cake," Rowen boasted.Pretty soon, he was trying all of those games and he was beginning to form a crowd around him, mostly girls, cheering him on._Sage isn't the only one who could get a bunch of girls to follow him!_ Rowen thought.

Mia smiled, "well, I guess I must have underestimated Rowen a bit."

"Practice does make perfect," Ryo said, "well, Kyo, what ride do you want to go on first?Kyo?"

Kyo didn't hear Ryo talking to him.Instead, he saw someone in the crowd, a girl, a certain girl with a head of auburn hair._It's her,_ Kyo thought, _but how?How can she still be alive?_

As if she felt someone watching her, she turned around and looked back at Kyo.Her eyes narrowed in concentration of Kyo's face, like she remembered him.She just stood there and stared at him, as he looked right back.

_She remembers me,_ Kyo said, _it's her. I know it. _Then her remembered her green eyes, how they had looked at him right before he slew her.Her heart wrenching screaming echoed back in his head, the flames, how he had felt when he watched her die._No,_ Kyo thought, closing his eyes and bringing his hand up to his head, _not this._

"Kyo, are you okay?" Ryo asked, touching his shoulder gently.

"Huh?" Kyo blinked and turned his eyes to his brother."Oh, what?"

"Where were you just now?" Ryo asked.

Kyo looked back where the girl had been standing.She wasn't there anymore.Kyo shrugged, "I thought I saw someone I knew," Kyo said, "well, what were you saying, Ryo?"

Their first ride was on the Ferris wheel.Ryo and Mia sat together in the seat in front of Kyo and Kyo sat alone.He watched Ryo slide his arm around Mia and she laid her head on his shoulder.Kyo frowned, wishing he had someone to put his arms around.Someone he could hold, someone to hold him.Kyo could only imagine how it would be like to hold the girl he had to destroy and look in her eyes, kiss her lips.Oh, how wonderful it would have been.Kyo forced his eyes away from his brother's display of affection toward Mia and looked at the ground.He smiled, watching everyone run around.They were small, like ants.

After the ride, Ryo, Mia and Kyo were headed for another ride, the carousal. Though they were going to the carousal, Mia's eyes were turned to the Tunnel of Love ride.

"Why don't you two go without me?" Kyo asked, noticing Mia's path of vison.

"You sure?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Kyo said.He didn't want to be around Mia and Ryo to watch them get all lovey-dovey and what not."I'm sure you want to be alone right now.Go on, I'll be fine."

"We can meet up later," Mia said.

"No problem," Kyo said. "You two have fun."He turned and walked to look at the other rides.

"I think there's something bother Kyo," Ryo said.

"I guess he's still trying to adjust," Mia said, "he spent all his life in the Netherworld; it must've been pretty hard on him.If he's anything like his twin, and I'm sure he is, Kyo will be just fine."

"Yeah," Ryo said, smiling, "shall we?"

"Thought you'd never ask," she smiled as she took his hand and they frolicked over to the tunnel of love.

Kyo saw a purple tent with a sign outside that said, "Fortune Telling FREE."

"Might as well give it a try," Kyo mumbled to himself and stepped inside the tent.It was dark with only a few candles burning on some stands.A middle-aged woman in dressed in fortune-telling attire sat at a table.She had black long hair and icy blue eyes.

"Ah, I've been expecting you," she said, her voice even sounded like a real fortuneteller's; though it was possible she was only acting."Please, sit down."

Kyo took the seat, "I've never done this before," he admitted.

"I know," she said.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled and began circling her hands around her crystal ball.It was possible it was just fake glass, until Kyo began to see a light flicker inside of it."Ah, this interesting."

"What do you see?" Kyo asked.

"You've had quite an interesting past, haven't you?" she inquired with a smirk.

"Interesting, well, I guess you could call it that.More like terrible."

"Oh, yes, hard, wasn't it?" she said, "Let me see what the cards hold out for you."She placed her hand on top the table and as she pulled it back, a stack of tarot cards appeared.They were purple and gold with a striking style on the back of them. She picked the first one off and turned it around to her face.She gasped, "oh no."

"What?" Kyo demanded nervously.

"The card of guilt," she said, laying it before him.The drawing of it was a warrior crying with a dead woman in his arms, GUILT written above them. 

Kyo swallowed, guilt was exactly what he was feeling and the image reminded him of what he had done.Though the warrior and woman looked totally different, he saw himself and the girl in the picture, taking place.

"I see you've done something you regret," she said.

Kyo nodded, "I'll never forgive myself for it."

"But it wasn't your fault," she said, taking another card of the deck and laying it on the table."POWER."

"Power?" Kyo mumbled, looking at the design of the card.It was of a man surrounded by all the elements. 

"Something powerful made you do it," she said, "something," she put down the next card, "EVIL."

The card EVIL was a pair of red glowing eyes.

"And you were afraid of it," she put down another card, "FEAR."

Fear was of a young boy holding himself, looking back over his shoulder to the darkness.

"Yes, I was," Kyo said.

"But that is all behind you," she said with a hopeful smile, "after all that, you were still able to hold on to your INNOCENCE." She put down the next card; its design was of a young child standing between darkness and light, with the most innocent look on his face.

"I do?" Kyo asked, "but I've done some horrible things."

"But you didn't want to," she told him, "That's the important thing.The blame isn't on your head, but the EVIL thing that sought POWER that made you do it.It used your FEAR as a tool to take over your INNOCENCE, leaving you with GUILT."She spread the cards out in a line.

Kyo almost stood up and left, "that's my fortune?"

"I know what you're thinking," she said with a nod, "I'm not finished, my dear." She picked another card and laid it down, "FORGIVNESS.You have to forgive yourself, because it wasn't entirely your fault.Forgive yourself, because others have given you their FORGIVENESS."

FORGIVENESS was a brilliant, decent card of a child being baptized, his sins being washed away.

"People offered you their FORGIVNESS and FRIENDSHIP," she laid down the card FRIENDSHIP by FORGIVENESS.FRIENDSHIP was also a nice card, a man between his friends, their arms around him and smiles on their faces."

"Friendship and forgiveness," Kyo whispered, "two things I've never thought I'd have."

"Because of your INNOCENCE," she pointed at the INNOCENCE card and pulled it down between FORGIVENESS AND FRIENDSHIP.She knocked the cards, EVIL, POWER, FEAR, and GUILT off to the side of the table, "GUILT, EVIL, POWER and FEAR is all out of your life.All that is behind you. You have nothing to be afraid of or anything to be guilty of.Focus on your future, young one.There is still much for you to learn.Soon, it will be rewarded with the best of all things, LOVE."She laid down the card LOVE.It was the best cards she had placed down so far.A man held a woman in his arms, inside of a heart, LOVE written on the top.

"Love," Kyo whispered."Really?"

"That monster may have had POWER, but you have more than he had," she told him, "INNOCENCE, FRIENDSHIP, FORGIVENESS, LOVE."

"Won't I have any power?" Kyo asked, sounding like a child.

She laughed, "Oh, my child, LOVE is POWER.LOVE is the most powerful force on EARTH." She lay down EARTH; its image was the world in space.

"More powerful than anything?" Kyo asked.

She nodded, "There's power in all things," and she began to put down some more cards, "VIRTUE," it had the kanji of virtue with a warrior, "TRUST," trust had the kanji of trust and a man standing in the water, holding his hands out to a young and unsure child, "JUSTICE," this card had the kanji of justice, with a man standing on a solid rock, "WISDOM," the card wisdom had the kanji wisdom with a man In a void of thought, "LIFE," life had the kanji symbol of life, with a man standing on the mountains with his arms in the air, "LOYALTY," Loyalty had the kanji symbol loyalty, with a man beside a weak old man, helping him along the trail, "SERENITY," serenity was a pleasant card, with the kanji serenity and a man with very peaceful smile laying in an open meadow, "PIETY," the kanji symbol piety was on this certain card with a man holding his palms together in prayer, "OBEDIENCE."And obedience was of a man choosing good over evil, with the kanji obedience.Finally, she pointed to the card innocence, "Even there is even power in INNOCENCE."

"That's amazing," Kyo exclaimed, feeling a hundred times better.

"Just hold on to your INNOCENCE," she told him, pointing to each of the cards, "it is what people LOVE about you and it may just save your LIFE."

Kyo stood up and began to leave. Suddenly remembering that he forgot to thank her, he turned, "Oh, and--thanks?" the woman was gone.He sighed and kept going.He found his friends sitting at a few benches, Sai helping his friend sit down.

"I told you," Sai said."Want something to eat now?"

"Don't even joke," Kento groaned, his hand around his mouth.

"I can't believe it," Yuli said, "Kento not hungry."

"What the?" Ryo asked, watching Sage and Rowen come from different sides, a trail of girls following them both.

Sage gasped when he saw Rowen come up, "Rowen!" he said.

"Hi Sage," Rowen said confidently, his hands in his pockets, a girl on each arm, "How ya doin'?"All of the girls carried a stuffed animal, poster or another prize that Rowen won at the games.

"Looks like you're not the only one who can get a bunch of girls to follow you," Mia teased Sage.

"Hey, what did the fortune teller tell you, mate?" Sai asked.

"Huh?" Kyo mumbled.

"I saw you walk out of that tent," he pointed to it.

"Oh, well--"

"Maybe Kyo doesn't want to talk about it now," Ryo said.

"It's okay," Kyo said, "but I can't tell it here, now."He looked at Sage and Rowen.

"Sorry girls," Rowen said.

They all groaned, "but can't see just see you win another game?" the girl on his right arm whined.

Rowen shook his head, "maybe another time."

She kissed his cheek, followed by the girl on his left.They all slipped him their numbers and wandered away.

"It was nice meeting you, Sage," a girl asked, "call me, okay?"She and her friends left.

"Sure," he said, watching all his girls leave.He gave Rowen a glare.

"What is that look for?" Rowen demanded, polishing his fingernails on his shirt.

"You idiot!" Sage shouted, "Just what were you doing?"

"I was only trying to be like you, my friend," Rowen joked."How am I doing?"

Sage let out an exasperated sigh.

They all got some snacks, except for Kento who was still feeling a little queasy.Luckily, Sai came prepared with some Pepto-Bismol.Kento was sucking on that thing like it was candy.

"I never expected to tell you guys this," Kyo said, opening his ketchup packet, "but I've already told Ryo and since you're part of his group, I should tell you.I made him promise not to tell you guys a thing."He put his ketchup on his hot dog and took a bite, followed by a swig of water.

"Kyo thought he should be the one to tell you," Ryo said."It was his experience."

"You all know that I am Ryo's brother and I was in the Netherworld all my life," Kyo explained, "but only Ryo knows what I've been through."

"We can imagine what it was like," Rowen said.

"Yeah, imagine," Kyo said, "you can only imagine.Talpa--he made me do some things--terrible, awful things.I was afraid of him so I couldn't stand up to him and say no.He used my fear of him as a tool to do everything he wanted me to do.There was a sulfur pit in the castle.If you stand in it long enough, you'll start to feel stronger but at a price. The pain is intense.It really hurts."

"How many times have you been in there?" Yuli asked.

"Too many," Kyo replied, "I've lost count--twenty, thirty--I'm not sure."

"Has anyone else been in it?" Rowen asked.

"Anubis," Kyo said, remembering his screams.He closed his eyes and placed his hand to his head, trying to push them away."I can still hear him screaming.I should have helped him but I was too afraid.Talpa didn't want the warlords to see me."

"I wonder why," Sage said.

"Talpa never told me."Kyo sighed.He looked up and saw the girl again.She didn't look at him this time as she walked out of his sight.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Kento asked.

"Oh, sorry," Kyo whispered, "thought I saw someone I knew.I saw her earlier today too."

"Who?" Sai asked.

"A girl I knew," he replied.

"What did she look like?" Sage inquired.Sai raised his eyebrow at him.

"Well she looked like you, Mia," he said as he pointed at her.

"Me?" she mumbled, "but that's impossible, I'm certain I don't have a twin!"

"Oh no," Kyo said, blushing a little, "she just had the same hair and eye color as yours, but her eyes were greener and her eyes were a redder.She was younger."

"When do we meet her?" Rowen asked.He and Sage exchanged glances.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Kyo said.

"Why not?" Yuli asked.

"Because," Kyo said softly, "she's dead."

"Dead?How did she die?"

"But if she's dead," Kento said, "how come you just saw her?"

"You guys," Ryo muttered, "that's enough."

"It's okay, Ryo," Kyo said."Well, it's quite simple really.I-I killed her."

"Talpa made him do it," Ryo told them, "it wasn't Kyo's fault."

"I didn't even know her name," Kyo whispered, remembering her screams. 

"Why didn't you tell Kento he could just stick it?" Kento demanded, "That's what I would have done!"

"Maybe I should have," Kyo said, "but I was only twelve and I was scared to death of Talpa.You guys were lucky; you didn't know him like I did.You only heard things about him and it was your duty to fight him.It was easy for you to stand up to him and fight him, but I was too afraid of him.Even now."

"But Talpa's long gone now," Ryo told his twin, "he can't hurt you anymore."

"What did Talpa want with you anyway?" Sai asked.

"To prevent you guys from coming to destroy him," Kyo replied, "Somehow, he knew that we were going to be born and that one of us was going to have the armor of wildfire.So Badamon possessed a doctor and when I was born, he handed me over to Talpa like I was a piece of meat.He thought I was Ryo because I was born first.I guess it's okay it all turned out this way."

"That's sick," Kento groaned.

"Well, tell us what happened when you got your fortune told," Mia said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, tell us," Sage seconded the motion. 

"She told me to forgive myself and hold on to my innocence," Kyo said."It's weird though, before I left, I was about to thank her and she was already gone."

"At least she didn't take away all of your money," Kento said.

Kyo smiled slightly, "yeah."

"I want to get my fortune told too," Sage said.

"Me too," Rowen added.

They went to the tent but the fortuneteller was gone.

"She's still not here," Kyo observed, turning back to the others with a frown.

"It must be her lunch break," Kento guessed, "speaking of lunch, I'm beginning to get my appetite back!" he patted his stomach."Oh, cool, a pie eating contest!" He grabbed Sai by the arm, "Come on, Sai, I need you to coach me!"

"And help you to the bathroom, no doubt," Sai groaned as his bottomless-pit friend led him along.

"I've got to see this," Sage said, following them.

"Rowen, why don't you show me how you won all those games," Yuli inquired.

"Hey, no problem, Yuli," Rowen said, leading him over to another game, "let the master show you how it's done."

"We're going to ride a roller coaster," Ryo offered, "want to come along?"

"We all just ate," Kyo reminded.

"Oh yeah," Ryo said, blushing slightly.

"Let's go to the house of mirrors instead," Mia suggested.

"You two go ahead," Kyo told them."I'd like to be alone for a while."

"But Kyo," Ryo pressed and Mia touched his shoulder gently as she shook his head.

"Okay," Mia said, "you can come join us later if you want."

"Thanks, Mia," Kyo said.

The couple left Kyo alone.Kyo heard a noise in the tent and went inside.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for," Kyo began, "Hey--you're not the fortune teller that was here before."

"My aunt's taking a break," the new fortuneteller explained. Her voice sounded younger. She wore a blue hooded cloak and her head was hunched over, so Kyo had a hard time seeing her face, "I'm taking over for a while.I can give you your fortune if you'd like."

"I already got it," Kyo told her, "but thanks."

"Please, sit," she urged, "I'll read your palm.She's only used the crystal ball and tarot cards."

"That's right," Kyo said, "she didn't read my palm."

Kyo sat down and held out his palm.She took it in her soft and silky hands and began sliding her finger around."Ah, you had a hard past but your future looks very promising.This line here tells me you're very innocent."

"Sometimes," Kyo mumbled.

"You're still innocent and always will be," she differed. "Ah, and this line says love is in your path.You will meet someone and fall in love."

"But that's impossible," Kyo argued, pulling his hand back, "I'm already in love with someone, but she's gone.I don't think I'll ever fall in love again."

"Oh, yes, you killed your lover, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to.But she really wasn't my lover."Kyo said, "I didn't even know her name."

"Of course not," she said, her voice almost sympathetic, "someone made you do it.Someone evil and powerful, wasn't it?"

"I'd never forgive myself," Kyo vowed, "Never."

"Did she forgive you?" 

"She told me she understand."

"Then she forgives you."

"It's not the same," Kyo spat, "I'll never see her again!" he rose to his feet and attempted to leave.

"Please wait," she called back."Don't go."

Kyo stopped in his tracks. Somehow, her voice seemed so familiar.

"Turn around."

He turned and looked back at her as she began to rise.

She lifted her hands to her hood and pulled it back, revealing her face, dark green eyes and auburn hair, bangs that fell down to her cheekbones and her hair in layers."I have the feeling I've met you somewhere."

Kyo couldn't speak.

"Do I know you?" she asked."Have we met?"

"It's possible," he said, "but I--" he concentrated on her face, he had looked upon a similar face before,"it's you.I knew it!I thought I was only seeing things, but you really were here!"

She nodded, "yes."

Impulsively, Kyo ran over to her as he let out a happy laugh.He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully on the mouth.He stopped abruptly, "oh, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I--I," he blushed, "don't even know your name." His blue eyes were full of innocence.

"Ala," she told him.

"Ala," he whispered, "such a pretty name."

"I don't know yours either," she said.

"Kyo."

"Kyo."

"I don't understand this," Kyo mumbled, "How can you be alive?"

"It's strange," she said, "I was awakened, hearing a voice. It told me to wake up and run away.His voice sounded almost like an echo."

"The voice of the Ancient," Kyo told her."How were you captured?"

She looked down, "My parents were killed and so were my friends.It was the dynasty.I tried to run away but the soldiers captured me."

"Then, they brought you to me," he said remorsefully, "They wanted me to slay you."

"It wasn't your fault, Kyo," she whispered. "That monster forced you into doing it.He trampled over your innocence.But I lived; I lived because you didn't want to kill me.And I knew you didn't, I knew the moment I looked in your eyes."

"I'm so sorry, Ala," Kyo whispered, "It was the hardest thing I had to do."

"I'm all right now," she placed her hands on his face, "right after I heard that voice, I took off and ran as fast I could.I met some gypsies and they trained me to be one of them.The one who was here before me is my aunt. Well, she really isn't, but that's what I call her."She smiled.

"I wish I had a chance to see you smile before," Kyo said.

"None of that matters anymore, Kyo," Ala murmured, "I'm smiling now, aren't I?"

"Seeing you again," he whispered, sliding his fingers down her cheek, "It's like a dream."

She closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her mouth.She leaned her face into his fingers. "You don't have to worry about waking up, Kyo," she said, opening her eyes as she placed her hands over his that still cupped her face. "Because this is real. I never forgot you.I thought of you always."

"I spent so many years punishing myself for that," Kyo admitted, "I felt so guilty."

"There's nothing you need to feel guilty about," she said, laying her head on her chest, "nothing ever again.You're so innocent, Kyo and that's why I love you.I loved you from the moment I saw you."

Kyo held her closer as he put his chin on the top of her head, "I love you too."Kyo was so happy he began to cry tears of joy.He kissed her forehead and rubbed his hands all over her back."Oh, Ala," he sobbed, "I never expected to feel this happy.I'm free from Talpa and his dark dynasty.I'm reunited with my long lost twin brother and now, I find that you're still alive."

"You have every right to be happy as much as everyone else," Ala told him.

Kyo kissed Ala all over here face in sweet, innocent butterfly kisses.She returned the kisses and kissed him on his mouth fully, intertwining her tongue with his.Kyo lifted her up off her feet, lost in the moment.They toned out the rest of the world, kissing each other more deeply until they were out of breath.Gasping, as they looked each other in the eyes, they almost undressed each other then and there. Making love to Ala was one of the things he always fantasized about, making sweet, innocent, mad love.Kyo ached at the idea of not having someone to hold, or kiss or make love to.

"I love you," Kyo breathed.

"Ala, we," her aunt walked in, "oh, sorry.I'll leave you alone."She walked back out of the tent.

Ala laughed silently and let out a soft cry of surprise when Kyo kissed her again.Two cards flew out of the pile and flew around them as they kissed each other intently, the cards being LOVE and INNOCENCE.

*****ONE YEAR LATER*****

** **

**AN: I wasn't really planning on this, well, in a way I was.I had a feeling some of you guys would beg me for a second part, I wouldn't name any names…::whispers:: MJ…and maybe want a lime, or what I call them, STRAWBERRIES! But those of you don't want to read on, you don't.You can just think of the paragraph at the top the end if you want to.**

** **

** **

It was a double wedding.Ryo thought it would be a nice touch.Two brothers getting married to their brides at the same time, why wouldn't it be cool?

Kento was eating perhaps his fourth cake.Sai decided to stop counting.He took it as a compliment though, since Sai _did_ made the cake and everything else after all.The poor Englishman was about to collapse at any minute.Sage was talking to all of the bridesmaids and Rowen was making sure everyone signed the guest books, just so he could read _something._Rowen had already magazine that happened to be lying around and he forgot to bring a book to read. After all, Rowen must've read every book in the library in the past couple of years.

"Come on, mate," Sai shouted, pulling on Rowen's arm, "they're about to throw the bouquets and garters!"

Rowen groaned, "Oh, okay."

Mia and Ala threw their bouquets at the same time.A horde of girls fought for them both.Finally, after the battle for the bouquets, the remaining two girls held them, one of them was from Sage's flock of girls that followed him at the carnival last year and the other from Rowen's.

"Hey, I know her," Rowen and Sage said as they pointed to them.

"Heads up!" Kento warned as two white garters were flying overhead.

One was located around Rowen's finger and Sage jumped to catch the other.Rowen looked at the garter, "that was _too_ easy!" Rowen exclaimed.

The two girls who caught the bouquets giggled at Rowen and Sage.They blushed as they looked back.

Their honeymoons were in different locations.Mia and Ryo flew to Paris and Kyo and Ala stayed behind.Ala had a place all set up.

"What's this?" Kyo asked, looking at a rather large tent.

"A surprise," Ala replied.

Kyo picked up his new bride and carried her inside.It was roomy and cozy inside.There was a rich aroma in the air that Kyo couldn't quite put his finger on, but it was nice.There was a golden large bowl on a coffee table with other interesting goodies.Also, there was a large bed with white stands and golden bed knobs. The bedspread was an intriguing design of gold, orange, and purple and other vibrant colors.

"Wait here," Ala commanded as she stepped behind a dressing frame.

As he waited for her to come out, Kyo snacked on some grapes.He nearly choked on one when Ala stepped out behind the frame and music began playing.

Ala wore her auburn hair half-up.Across her soft face was a small blue veil.She wore a red midriff piece with hanging sleeves and a matching skirt with a slit.She had finger cymbals attached to her fingers and she began clapping the instruments together as she begun her dance.Her bare feet seemed as if they weren't touching the ground and her hair swung around her slender body.Ala was very graceful and powerful at the same time as she continued to dance.The music ended and she fell on his lap.

"I've never done that for you before, have I?" she asked, losing her breath.

Kyo shook his head, "that was lovely.Thank you."

"It's been a while since I've done that," she confessed.

"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly, "I can tell you've must have practiced quite hard."He removed the veil and kissed her.She returned the kiss and he stood up with her in his arms.He laid her down gently on the bed. 

One thing led to another and they started to undress each other slowly.There was no need in rushing it because now they had all of the time of the world.

Still innocent, even now, Kyo blushed slightly as they were both naked underneath the covers.

"I've never done this before," he admitted shyly.

"That's okay, Kyo," she whispered, "Neither have I.I've been keeping myself for you."

"You have?"

She nodded.

"Ala," he breathed.

"Shh," she hushed softly as pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

They did several turns as they were pressed against each other in each other's arms.Kyo was 100% gentle.He brushed his lips over Ala's forehead and cheeks.It was wonderful; Kyo could not believe he was with Ala now, after all this time.Kyo never thought he would be stuck in the dynasty until his death. But he was free now, free.All that was behind him and he still had his innocence.

Ala slid her fingernails up and down his back and located her fingers in his thick black hair.She let out a soft moan, feeling something wet run down her cheeks.She couldn't believe it either.Ever since her 'death' she waited and even searched for Kyo.There was nothing, nothing she wanted more than to see him again.Feel his breath on her neck, his lips on hers, his arms around her body, it was all she ever wanted.Now she was with him, finally, after all this time and it was nothing like she would have imagined.

They finished making love and it was the most beautiful either of them had ever felt.Filled with passion, Kyo nearly collapsed.Ala pulled his head down to her chest as she slid a few hairs behind his ear.

"Ala," he gasped."That was the best experience of my life."

"Mine too."

"I love you, Ala," Kyo said.

"I love you too, Kyo," she whispered back, "can you just hold me now, all through the night?"

"Yes, every night," he replied, pulling her close in his arms.They fell asleep and there was nothing, nothing that could match the feeling they had now.Kyo knew that it would never have happened, had he not held on to his innocence. But it did, because even though he thought she was gone, Kyo loved Ala more than anything.

**The End.Ah, wasn't that sweet?**


End file.
